


Cobalt Blue

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, class swap, monk!Nott, way of the drunken master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott is found as a baby and trained by the monks of the Cobalt Soul





	Cobalt Blue

“No.” Zeenoth said, the moment he saw the baby in Dairon’s arms, the green goblin baby that looked like it had lived for just a week. It didn’t matter to him though, it was still a goblin, “We will not make a goblin into a monk.” 

Dairon raised her brow, unimpressed, putting the baby back in the berry basket she’d brought it in, “I did not say you had to. I had planned to teach her myself, after I found her abandoned in the woods. I believe it could give us…a certain advantage. It may be good to teach her, a bit of an element of surprise for our purposes. We need that for our cause, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Zeenoth frowned, stepping back, “I will have no hand in this. You may do this if you wish, but I don’t think it’s wise.” he said, turning as he walked out of the room. 

Dairon sighed, picking the basket up to rest it on her arm, looking at the child dispassionately, “She would not be the worst to be made into a monk. Nor the first goblin to be one, but I suppose those who do not make a point to learn under Ioun’s wisdom would know.” she muttered, walking to her chambers. 

 

* * *

 

The pain in her head woke Nott up, though the soreness in her limbs kept her from falling back asleep. She groaned, struggling to sit up herself until the large Goliath hand of her teacher helped her up, “Thanks, Vako… did I do alright?” 

Vako shrugged, sitting back in the chair she had sat by Nott’s bed, “Better than last week. Could have been better, maybe if you tried to do it less drunk.” 

“But that’s my whole thing I thought. Being drunk and what fucking ever. Get drunk, do better, that’s the monk we are!” 

Vako ran a hand down her face, standing up as she folded her arms, “You got a lot to learn about this stuff. You’ve been here since you were a baby, and still haven’t grasped that you don’t need to actually be drunk to do this stuff. I have confiscated your flask until you are fully healed. Sober up, rest you’re injuries, and I will see you again when you hopefully are ready to try again.” 

“That’s not fair!” Nott yelled, jumping off her bed, groaning from the pain on her legs. 

Her Master ignored her, leaving the room with a slam to her door, her ears twitching up at the sound of the door being locked behind her. 

Nott growled, sitting back on her bed as she glared at the door. All she’d fucking ever known was her room, the monk training area, and the damn library where she was forced to work every time she was too injured to train. 

The only ones who knew she existed were the monks, and she was never allowed to go outside. It wasn’t fair, she was trying her best to be a good monk, and maybe go outside someday to test her skills, but Vako and Dairon, her masters, never let her. 

It sucked, even if she liked being alone in the quiet of the library. She didn’t want to be stuck and hidden just because she knew that her masters knew others wouldn’t accept a goblin monk. 

It didn’t matter much what her masters tries though. They never locked the window in her bedroom, because it was so high they probably figured she couldn’t reach it. 

She’d prove them wrong, once her body didn’t feel like it was on fire from the pain of moving. Then she’d go out and see the world, so she could train on her own and prove she could do it. 


End file.
